Penelope Priss
Penelope Priss is the Garden Mother of The Flower Scout Troop #789. She made her debut in the episode "Cookin' Cookies". Appearance Miss Priss has fair skin, wide hips, and long legs. She has big poofy hair that ends in a curl at the top of her head that's supported by a headband. She wears a heavy layer of makeup and nail polish over her long nails. She wears the traditional Flower Scout uniform along with a sash with her badges on it along with a plaid skirt and magenta heels and black earrings. Personality Miss Priss is shown to be arrogant, selfish and only thinks about her looks. It seems her only wish is to succeed in showing up the other Garden Mothers. She treats her campers rather coldly and would just proceed to smoke or drink in a nearby bar then would just pass out afterward. She is also severely alcoholic, as mentioned in both "Cookin' Cookies" and "Panicked Room", though according to her she can "stop any time I want to." She is also fairly vain, as she was extremely offended when Campbell suggested she "suck it in" to escape through a ventilation shaft, thus implying she's overweight. She is also fairly intelligent; in the episode "Panicked Room", she mentioned having a bachelor's degree, but she's interrupted by Cameron Campbell before revealing its subject. She also understands the alphanumeric puzzle (each number corresponding with the first letter of the photographed animals' names), but didn't enter the incorrect code as the animals needed to be identified by their scientific classification rather than layman's terms. In the end, she realized the final solution to unlocking the escape room door, and also appears to be fond of puns. Affiliation Trivia * She is shown to enjoy drinking, smoking, and even going to strip clubs such as Muffin Tops in Sleepy Peak. * She is shown to be rather selfish as she only wants to sell cookies because she "would rather die than let that bitch Suzie Mendez make her look bad in front of the other Garden Mothers." * She appears to have weird tastes, as she is seen drinking out of a can of tomato juice after she pours in a bottle of Vodka and a sprinkle of Desoxyn mixed together with the juice. * In "New Adventure!", the unusual combination of Miss Priss and Lester are shown to be working together. Miss Priss can be seen lifting a large rolled-up carpet, with obvious legs and men's shoes sticking out of the bottom, into the back of a van and slamming the door, with Lester driving the van like a getaway car. It is unknown how the pair know each other, who their victim is, and why they were working together to kidnap him. * She seems to partake in fad diets as a way to try and lose weight; going so far as to accept some nonsense regimen given to her by a Photoglam influencer Flower Scout by the name of Ainsley. The diet was so restrictive that she was only allowed to sniff empty cookie boxes as "lunch". * In the episode "Panicked Room", Miss Priss states that she's been raiding the wine cabinet for the past 7 years, so this confirms she has been working as a Flower Scout troop leader for at least that length of time. Whether or not it's been more than that, and that she only turned to heavy drinking on the job fairly recently, is unknown. * In the same episode, it is revealed that she was in a serious relationship with Cameron Campbell, but he broke it off with her 17 years ago due to fear of commitment. * It also reveals that Miss Priss can speak kodiak (the language of bears, apparently). Gallery Category:Female staff